


Joyride

by Kircheis



Series: Once upon a time, there were stories (Ignoct Week 2018) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Gladio is just done with everything - give him a break everyone, Crack, Humor, Ignoct Week, M/M, Noctis and Ignis are two idiots in love, Prompto is confused, Regalia breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: Maybe the fact that Regalia broke down wasn't entirely Noctis' fault, even if Ignis insisted on it.But everything else?Yep. Entirely his fault. And he wasn't even ashamed.(feat. an almost build tents and Regalia becoming a hotel room.)---Written for the 2nd Day of Timed Quests for IgNoct Week 2018, prompt "Joyride" !





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystica17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystica17/gifts).



It wasn’t his fault in the slightest, Noctis would insist. It wasn’t his responsibility that Regalia broke down and the front window was now - ...

_Well, actually, it **wasn’t now**.  
That was the problem._

But it was Prompto’s doing!  
He wanted to get the best angle of some scenery and insisted that it’s worth looking at.

So. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the young Prince of Insomnia, looked around.

Oh no, it wouldn’t be anything bad – and Ignis would be quite happy that he’s finally paying some attention to his surrounding and the historical monuments across Eos– if he wasn’t currently the one behind the wheel.

Well.

_‘So what…? They were alive, duh.’_

_Everything was fine._

Not according to Ignis, apparently.

“Noct, we talked about this. Paying attention to the road. Is that anything… difficult to understand? Your driving habits are dangerous to both you and people around you-“

“You are making far too big deal out of it.”

“Also, you should realize the true value of things and money. Noct, you being Prince doesn’t mean you can-“

He wouldn’t stop, not even when they were trying to prepare the tent. Repeating the stuff about _responsibilities_. And Noctis wasn’t one to hold back in arguments concerning his person.

_Well, he was King after all – he had to stand his ground._

So to the audience around _(that wasn’t very willing to watch. In fact, they were forced to it. But looks like they didn’t have any other chance.)_ , the evening looked like an awkward game of word-ping-pong with the contestants not even looking at themselves.

“Oh my God, Specs. It’s just a window. Cindy will take care of it.” Noctis straightened, finally looking at the man with glasses.

“Your father’s car window, mind you.”

“Bahamut’s holy ass –“

“Noctis, language!”

“- he won’t see it! Besides, it’s not the… uh… worst thing that happened to that car.” He crossed his arms, a small… was that blush… adorning his cheeks.

Ignis looked at him shocked, silent for a mere moment. Until…

“Are you implying that it was the worst thing that happened to you-“

And they were at it again.

“Um… guys…” Prompto tried nervously, looking at frowning Gladio. This was … awkward.

“Get a room, you two.”

Gladio didn’t mean it literally  - but obviously Noctis had another idea as he pulled the Advisor closer ( _“To shut him up,” he repeated to himself later. “They just got a bit… carried away. It happens!”_ ) and kissed him. The small kiss turned into a passionate make-out session and soon enough, the Tactician and heir of the King were left alone near the half-build tent.

Ignis broke the kiss, taking a deep breath, gasping silently.

“We should probably stop - and call them back.”

But he didn’t sound very convinced of that idea. And Noctis probably thought so too as he pulled him closer and towards tent. Ignis didn’t really protest that much.

_In the end, that argument wasn’t the worst thing to happen._

_…_

_…  
Maybe they should repeat this more often._

***

Gladio sighed, shaking his head, trying to find a comfortable position in the back-seat of Regalia.

_It was like a game of Tetris. Impossible._

He had to literally drag the blond boy away by the collar of his shirt before he could snap any valuable pictures for his road-trip collection as the heated argument was heading into lands so far away _he would rather **not see**_ **.**  
Oh no, the other two guys weren’t blind! They knew very well what was going on between the Advisor and his Prince – everyone in the kingdom probably knew it, they were as subtle as two freshly summoned Iron Giants dancing in the middle of Insomnia.  
_(But they still probably thought otherwise.)_  
Anyway, if Prompto was fast enough and some pictures would come to light… How would they explain this to His Majesty after their return?

“But… hey, they got a room, right?”

_Not even Prompto, for Six’ Sake._

“Whole tent actually.”

Prompto laughed nervously, fumbling with the camera in his hands. “But… at least we have nice pictures from the morning…?”

“Don’t you even dare to start, Prompto. Don’t you dare. Or I will be the one to come up with a new recipe instead of Ignis…“

“Was that … passive aggressive?”

“Each time you ask something, a chocobo dies.”

“Hey! Now that was just mean, Big guy-“

Gladio growled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_Remind him that the next time he goes somewhere with them, he_ _’d_ _better pack another tent._

Because this… He was sure this wasn’t the last time it would happen.  
Prompto pouted as he noticed other one hasn’t been listening, sitting back.

“Fine fine! I can read signals.” He cocked his head to the side, annoyed. He wrapped arms around his legs, leaning against a seat. “Good night, Gladdy.”

The big man frowned.

_The best night for someone, indeed.  
Just not for him._

***

“Well, you two? Have you calmed down now?”

Gladio crossed his arms. Ignis looked away, obviously embarrassed to the very bone. Noctis was just standing there with his arms on his hips, looking uninterested. As if nothing happened.

_Brat._

The dark haired man sighed.

“Did you clear up the mess at least? And packed the tent?” He was sure Ignis wouldn’t leave any evidence behind – _so why did the tactician blush even harder._

"About ... that." Ignis cleared his throat and looked at the mass near their feet. Mass that was once a tent. Possibly.

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Gladio couldn't bite back the small sarcastic remark forming on his tongue. "What a joyride is this! Full of adventures."

Suddenly Noctis, who was silent 'til now, glanced up, looking straight into Gladio's eyes. He spoke up with a dead-pan voice.

"Yeah. It was joyous _ride_. Thanks for asking. "

Prompto and Ignis’s faces turned fifty shades of red as the Shield stared into two blue eyes in front of him. He just shrugged as he started to walk towards Regalia, leaving the baffled men behind.

“Hey, Ignis! Are you coming?”

Gladio blinked.  
Now he was hundred percent sure the small shit was doing this on purpose.  
He watched Ignis straighten (faint blush still on his cheeks ) and follow the Prince.

He exchanged a horrified glance with Prompto.

He mentioned that it WAS a joyride. Now he was afraid it was just the start of it whole.

_And Astrals above, help them. It would be wild._

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Astrals won't help you Gladio. They tend to make things worse, sorry. (not)  
> And no. It wasn't the last time this happened. Sorry for that too. (not)
> 
> Second prompt of Timed Quests for IgNoct Week 2018 was "Joyride".  
> Once again, huge thanks goes to @Mystica17, her plot-bunnies and her will to check for mistakes in this work. Thank you, dear, you are amazing partner in crime! ❤


End file.
